The invention relates to devices for training abductors and/or adductors of the hip joint, having a frame and guided, movable seating.
Training devices for the widely differing zones and musculature of the human body are known from a huge variety of publications.
A training device for the trunk musculature is known from German publication DE 94 05 749 U1. In order to train the trunk musculature, the device consists of a construction with a base frame, a holding frame, an air-filled ball and fixing means for the legs and lower body. The air-filled ball supports the weight of the upper body in the supine, prone or lateral position of the individual. The fixing means disposed at the opposite end of the base frame holds the feet, the lower leg or the knee of the training individual firmly, depending on the type of exercise. The knees, thighs or pelvis lie on the support disposed in the middle.
The publication DE 10 2011 085 571 A1 discloses a training device for the trunk musculature wherein the extensor muscles and the abdominal muscles in particular can be trained. For this purpose, a frame is provided with seating which has a seat for relaxed sitting without ground contact, at least one rest, a first fixing means for the pelvis and at least one second fixing means for an arm or a hand. When coupled up with the first fixing means, the seat is displaceable in a guided manner with respect to the rest provided with the second fixing means. Furthermore, the rest is a back rest, a side rest or a rest for the front region of the upper body, so that the pelvis can move while the upper body is stationary.
The publication DE 197 37 441 A1 discloses a weight training device for strengthening the leg musculature. The individual who is exercising sits in the weight training device on a seating surface which is inclined slightly rearwardly and which has a back rest which is also rearwardly inclined. The thighs of both legs lie on two padded supports which are each linked to one of two mutually symmetrically disposed work arms which are pivotally mounted under the seating surface. For adduction, the legs are pressed together and for abduction, they are spread apart. The rotational movement of the work arms which is necessary is transformed into a linear movement with which the training weight suspended in a frame is moved. The construction is very complicated. The training performance is determined by the weights to be moved, and to change the training routine, weights have to be changed, supplemented or removed. Training of the adductors or abductors on only one side is practically impossible.